What Matters Most
by joy4957
Summary: When a young Tony feels unsettled by something, Gibbs is determined to find out what it is and help his son understand how important he is.


**What Matters Most**

by joy4957

When a young Tony feels unsettled by something, Gibbs is determined to find out what it is and help his son understand how important he is.

 _A/N: Strangely, this story came to me while driving into work early one morning. I wanted to capture the wonderful dynamic between Gibbs and Tony, this time in a family setting. I hope you like it and welcome all comments._

Jethro took a long sip of hot coffee, stretching his sore leg with a wince. He'd been home for a week, having reinjured his already dicey knee chasing after an errant suspect the previous week. It was a minor injury at best, and one he would normally simply dismiss, but Ducky had urged him to take some well-deserved time off to let the knee fully heal as well as spend some quality time with his small son, and so he agreed and his team had been assigned to cold cases until he returned to the bullpen.

Now, sitting on the sofa in the family room and casually looking through some cold case files himself, Jethro eyed his normally energetic six-year old thoughtfully. Tony was quietly playing on the floor with some toy action figures. He'd been delighted when he learned his dad would be home for two weeks, but then gotten very upset when he learned why. Although Jethro had assured him that the injury was negligible and stressed the fun the two of them could have during this break, Tony had cried almost inconsolably and withdrawn into himself. He appeared to have mostly recovered shortly thereafter, but Jethro noticed he was constantly by his side, as if Tony needed to be close to him. His young son had seemed subdued over the past few days, and not at all the rambunctious and playful child he normally was, and when Jethro asked him a few times if anything was wrong, Tony would shake his head and quickly find a distraction. Jethro was willing to wait a little to see if Tony would bring up the issue on his own, but he was determined to get it sorted out before much more time had passed and would broach the subject again if necessary.

Breaking from his reverie, Jethro suggested, "Hey, sport, how about we order some pizza for dinner?"

Tony looked up with a smile. "I love pizza!" he began, then faltered, his grin slipping. "But … uh, I'm not really hungry."

Jethro frowned at the lack of enthusiasm for Tony's favorite food. If he'd had any doubts before, he was sure now. Something was definitely wrong. He knew, though, that he had to approach the subject carefully. So he merely said, "Well, you still have to eat, and maybe by the time we pick it up you'll be hungry." He stood and held out his hand. "C'mon, let's go."

"Okay, Daddy," Tony agreed reluctantly, standing up and taking Jethro's hand.

After Jethro had strapped Tony into his booster seat and slid into the car, he observed his son through the rear-view mirror. "Everything okay, Bud?" he asked casually.

He saw Tony stiffen a little, his silky sun-lightened hair creating a wonderful screen for his eyes as his bangs fell forward. _Gotta get him a haircut soon_ , Jethro mused. "Everything's fine, Daddy," Tony replied quickly, immediately shifting his gaze out the window as if fascinated by the view.

 _Sure it is_ , Jethro thought with a sigh as he started the car.

After dinner, which Tony barely picked at, Jethro ushered him upstairs for a bath. Splashing in the warm water and staging a naval attack with his toy boats and submarines in the tub seemed to relax the child, and Jethro and Tony laughed and played and settled into normalcy. Jethro brought Tony downstairs after he had changed into his pajamas, and they sat together on the sofa to watch one of Tony's favorite movies. Part way through the movie, though, Jethro could sense that Tony was once again distracted, not really watching the movie, his tired green eyes fixed on the darkness outside the window, his thoughts evidently far away.

Jethro's lips tightened in concern. What on earth was bothering his little boy? He turned off the movie and Tony started at the sudden silence. "C'mon, you're tired, it's time for bed," Jethro announced. When it looked like Tony might object, Jethro turned his back to the child and said, "All aboard the bedroom express!" Tony gave a shriek of delight and climbed on his back, his arms tight around his father's neck, and Jethro held his legs securely and zoomed off to the bedroom.

Tony climbed into bed, still a little flushed from laughter, and Jethro tucked him in, then sat beside him on the bed. "Okay, Bud, are you ready to tell me what's been bothering you?" Jethro asked gently.

Tony sighed, then looked sadly at his dad, his lower lip trembling a little. "I-I don't want you go back to work, Daddy," he said very quietly.

Jethro frowned slightly, puzzled. "And why is that?"

Tony shifted restlessly and bit his lip. "Because … because you could get hurt, just like you did last week! And you got hurt last year, too! And maybe next time you won't come home!"

"Oh, Tony," Jethro sighed. "Yes, sometimes I could get hurt doing my job. But it's a really important job, and a lot of people are counting on me to help them. I need to do it, but I have a good team that helps keep me safe."

Tony's expressive eyes filled with tears. "But Daddy, if it's dangerous, WHY do you have to do it?"

Jethro thought a moment, then reached out to smooth Tony's hair, his blue eyes intent on his face. "Because the needs of the many outweigh …""

"The needs of the few … or the one!" Tony finished, giggling, his eyes sparkling in recognition. "Daddy, you quoted a Star Trek movie!"

Jethro laughed. "Yeah, I guess I did!"

Tony's smile faded, his eyes again looking sad. "Daddy, I'm glad you can help a lot of other people, but I get scared. I wish I was one of the many instead of the few or the one so you could help me, too." He gave a tremulous sigh, tears glittering in his eyes. "But I'll try not to be selfish 'cos I know you have to do it and those people are important."

Jethro drew in a sharp breath, his heart aching. He pulled Tony up and placed him on his lap, wrapping his strong arms securely around him. "Look, Tony," he said softly, "I promise I will always be very careful and try to come home to you every day. You are the most important thing in my life, and I love you very much." He kissed the top of his head and hugged him tightly as Tony nestled closer.

"Love you too, Daddy," Tony murmured against his chest. He drew back slightly and asked, a little shyly, "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? I think I'll sleep better."

"Sure, Bud," Jethro replied easily. "But let's go to my room." He picked his boy up and took him to his bedroom, depositing him gently on the bed. Tony watched sleepily as his father prepared for bed, quickly taking care of his bathroom needs and slipping into pajamas. Then Jethro slid into bed and pulled Tony to him, resting him on his chest. Snuggled warmly against him, Tony listened to the comforting sound of his father's steady heartbeat as Jethro soothingly stroked his hair. "Always remember I love you more than anything else in this world," Jethro whispered.

"I know, Daddy," Tony murmured drowsily. "And when I get a little bigger I'll be your right-hand man to help you out and keep you safe."

Jethro's lips twitched at the thought of his son working alongside him. "It's a deal," he quietly promised his sleeping son before drifting off himself and dreaming of the future with his son as his favorite SFA …


End file.
